elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Skase
Skase 'is the friendship/romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Chase Davenport. For the real life pairing of Paris Berelc and William Brent, see Parilliam. Other Names * '''Chaslar ( Chas/'e + Sky/'''lar) *'Chylar' (Ch/ase + Sk/'ylar') *'Skylase' (Skyl/ar + Ch/'ase') Relationship Skylar and Chase first met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. In Power Play, Chase seemed worried that Skylar was dying, and ran over to her, even though it was his idea at first to use the sonic atomizer because he was worried the gas would kill the whole building of people. When she found out it was Chase who restored her powers, she gave him a hug. She is very thankful to Chase for getting her powers back, but she still does not seem to think of him as more than just a friend, although Oliver is worried that they will get together eventually. There haven't been any real indicators that this will actually happen, especially because Chase seems to be weirded out by Skylar, who in turn is put off by his uptight behavior. There have been some incidents that may suggest that Skylar and Chase have some feelings for each other, but they have only known each other for a little while. In Follow the Leader, Chase gets jealous that the others were impressed by Skylar's leadership skills but this is resolved at the end as Chase apologizes for locking her in Mission Command, and admits that he panicked because she was a really great leader and so he was worried she would take his job, which he considered his identity. Skylar doesn't tell the others what happened when the ask as she gets why he reacted the way he did, because she felt like she lost her identity when she lost her powers. In The List, Skylar calls Chase "amazing" to Crossbow when he wasn't around. Shippers #Labrats1510 #Stardust16 #TheFlarrow #Ahsokatano13 #EmeraldTulip #Adamgerd #Duggie Davenport #skaselife #Susz13 # I'm Natan #Rose-A-Bella #NitinLikesLabRats #ArietteFans #S-Ally123 #Stariya #Inbh65 #LabRatsLover5432 #Anakin739 #AthleteGirl16 #Bionic Princess 24 #superfluffybunny #MM an LR FAN #ScottStephenJones #Emilykat #eosgirl123 #Bionicforce #Labratsfangirl #Super Fan157 #Lilclone123 #HPFangirl #LabKitten #Skaseandkickshipper4ever Moments Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Chase helped Skylar get up. Season 1 The Rise of Five * Skylar seemed offended when Chase was making fun of aliens. * Skylar agreed with Chase's way of doing things. * They stood next to each other in their first battle and Skylar explained shape shifters to him. * Chase was the one who realized they captured Skylar (though Bree noticed she was missing). Power Play * Skylar thought that Chase's reinforced polymer smelled nice. * Chase figured out a way to get Skylar's powers back, though it was pure conjecture at first. * Even though Chase let Oliver have full credit of his plan, Chase informed Skylar that he (Chase) could've healed her. * Chase knew what the serum was doing to Skylar and tried hard to find an antidote. * Chase knew that the only way to stop the vapour from spreading was to destroy Skylar, yet he didn't want to do it. * Chase was worried when he thought Skylar was dying and was amazed when her powers came back. * Chase gets thanked by Skylar for restoring her powers. * Skylar and Chase share their first hug. The Superhero Code * Oliver is afraid that they will end up as a couple. * Chase had his arm around Skylar at the beginning of the episode. Follow the Leader * The entire plot of this episode was focused on them. * Chase felt threatened by Skylar being the temporary mission leader, and was jealous of her because everyone was praising her. * Chase locked Skylar in Mission Command. * When Chase apologized to Skylar he told her that she was a really good mission leader, and she should take on that role, because he felt that it was all over for him because of what he did. * Chase admitted to her that he didn't know who he was if he wasn't mission leader. * Skylar didn't tell the others what Chase did to her, knowing how much it meant to him. * When Chase asked her why she didn't say anything she said that it was because she understood, and that she felt like she lost her identity when she lost her powers. She didn't want to do that to him. The List * Unknowingly to Chase, Skylar called him amazing. Trivia *Chase has four of Skylar's powers; Force Field Generation, Molecularkinesis, X-Ray Vision, and Superhuman Senses (including Microscopic Vision). If counting Chase's locked abilities, they share five abilities, the fifth being acid spit. *Skylar has about as many powers as Chase. *Chase and Skylar are the only two people to ever be mission leader on any Lab Rats team. Although Skylar was only mission leader once, and it was because Chase wasn't there. **Another similarity about this is that the only two Elite Force missions that had a mission leader one of them was missing from. So Skylar never actually had Chase as a leader, because he abolished the position after that. Gallery Userbox Code: Skase Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:2016 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cross Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Males Category:Females Category:Superpowered Category:Bionic Category:Friends Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Calderans